Modern communication systems involve a delicate interplay of network components that support voice and data services. These systems are vital to business operations, such that downtime imposes a significant cost to the business. The impact of network failures (even very minor ones lasting only minutes) can be measured in thousands or even millions of dollars. In addition, how the various network components are provisioned for fulfilling specific tasks and customer requests is critical to the overall efficiency of the system. Typically, telecommunication service providers employ a number of different provisioning systems for managing the allocation and use of the various network components within their inventory. Unfortunately, the systems often employ different data structures, which results in discrepancies being determined by a monitoring system of the service provider. Furthermore, the service provider is limited in their ability to validate the accuracy of the discrepancies or the effectiveness of the corrective measures taken to eliminate them.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for analyzing data generated by different provisioning systems to validate the status of various assets of a service provider network.